Apology
by messlady
Summary: Sasori has insulted Deidara and his art too many times, and the blonde artist is finally fed up with this. He’s not gonna work with the puppet until he apologizes. And it won’t be as easy as simply saying ‘sorry’… Rated M not without a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I****'ve recently read few very fucking hot fics here… (go to my favorites to know what I mean; whose fics are most faved? Yeah you got it)… and I just got inspired to write some kink ;) Oh well, it's quite a challenge after reading such a variety of ideas, but challenges are made to take them up, after all :)**

**So,**** a warning? Ok, ****this fic contains two guys, meaning Deidara and Sasori (in this order exactly), involved in smutty (kinky?) yoai staff; not to mention some cursing. **** If it makes you feel uncomfortable, you're free to leave. Thanx.**

**Everyone who still stays: ****Enjoy!**

**And I don't own anybody of course.**

"Sasori no Danna?!" Deidara yells after getting into my room. Without knocking. Again. He violates my private space with this never shutting up mouth of his, and.. "I wanna show you something!" yeah, this 'something' he calls 'art'. Pff. He never learns.

"Didn't I tell you to knock before.." I'm cut off my words having one of his 'creations' shoved into my face.

"What do you think, Danna?" he asks with a grin all over his face. I almost cross my eyes trying to see a large white… something right in front of me. I'm moving away from him a little.

"Scorpion?" I speak finally being able to see the thing in his hands.

"Un!" he grins even wider if it's only possible.

"Looks the same like those other's stupid things you call art, Brat." Yeah, I can see this one has much more details than his previous clay animals. I almost like it. But, why should it matter? He's going to blow it up anyway, so what's the point?

He takes a few steps back, his face darkened and one visible cerulean iris turning gray. The scorpion jump down form his hands.

"Katsu!" he yells and the clay figure explodes, leaving a small hole in my floor.

I told you so. His 'art' never lasts longer that a couple of minutes. It's pointless to even create something so short-living.

"You asked for my opinion, so I gave it to you, Brat. No need to get angry" I simply state, which making him even more irritated.

"Fuck you, Sasori!" he yells clenching his fists. "I've had enough of you insulting my art all the time! I have respect for your creations and never called those puppets stupid, though I disagree with your vision of art. Why can't you just respect me as well?"

"Brat.."

"And stop calling me that, you arrogant puppet!! I may be younger, but I'm not worse than you!"

This is getting irksome. I'm making quick move with my fingers and invisible chakra strings do their job shutting these rosy lips together.

"I'll be calling you however I want, Brat. And stop yelling at me" I state calmly. He tries to response but his 'sewn up' mouth only produce a muffled incoherent sounds. It's a pure pleasure to watch him like this. Struggling. On my mercy.

Suddenly some other image pops up in my head.

_Oh, come on now…_ I shake off these thoughts, looking away.

"I've got the work to finish. Get out" I said and set his mouth free.

"That's it?" he asks, calmer now. I look at him with the corner of my eye.

"Yes, that's it. Leave."

"Not until you apologize, hmm."

_What? He wants me to… apologize to him__? _

"You got to be kidding me, Brat. You came here uninvited, destroyed my floor, yelled at me, and you telling me that _I'm_ suppose to be the one apologizing?"

He cross his arms over his chest. "You insulted me and my art, hm. And that wasn't the first time you did it. That even wasn't the fiftieth time! It's high time for you to apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing to you, Brat. Get out."

"Oh yes, you are, Puppet-boy, hm. I'm not going to cooperate with you on missions until then."

"Suits me well. Now leave."

He finally storms out of my room slamming the door behind him. I sit at my workbench rubbing my temples. That Brat is giving me a headache. Just what is he thinking? I'm not apologizing. To anybody. Never.

***

"It's all your fault, Brat!" I can't stop myself from raising my voice. "We almost get caught! All because of your stupid bombs!"

We just got back from our last mission and went to Pain's chambers to report. The mission went well at the beginning but then it got totally fucked up. Deidara's 'art' didn't go unnoticed of course. He's blown up almost the whole village! Then we had that bunch of ninja to deal with. Well, _I_ had, mostly, 'cause he was too busy flying around on his huge ugly bird! I ended up with several of my puppets destroyed and now I'll have to work for weeks to fix them.

"There you go again" Deidara replays with bored voice. I can't help but notice a slight tone of satisfaction in his talk. "I did my part of the job, hmm. You just were too slow."

The Hiruko's tail is inches away from him in a blink of an eye. He dodges. Damn brat!

"Told you.."

"Enough of this already" a leader's voice interrupts our argument. "You may leave, Deidara. Sasori, you stay."

The Brat leaves and Pain continues: "So, what is going on between you two?"

"With all due respect, ask that brat. He was the one who fucked up the mission. Luckily I managed to fix it somehow."

"I'm asking you now, Sasori. You're partners. Why aren't you cooperate?"

"He somehow got this crazy idea that I have to apologize to him, and told me that he won't work with me until I do. And as I'm _not_ going to do this, I suggest you that I'm having solo missions form now on."

"No. You and Deidara are a team. You're gonna solve your problems before the next mission."

"Are you expecting me to actually apologize to him??" my eyes grow wide. He must be kidding me.

"If that's going to solve the problem…"

"Hell no!" I interrupt. No way he's gonna make me do this. I'd rather make the Brat cooperate with force.

"Come on now, Sasori. You just say one little word and it's all be good again. Is it really that painful?"

"No way.."

"Sasori!" _great, now he's irritated_. "You'll do this. Or I'll make you! You are partners, and you have to work _together_. There's no other way. Deal with it!"

I look at him intently. I'm sure that if it was possible to kill with your gaze, Pain would be dead by now.

"You may leave now. And get it done, Sasori."

"Yes, sir" I mutter between my gritted teeth.

I can't believe that Pain actually wants me to apologize to that brat!

Speaking of the devil. He's sitting in the kitchen, eating something. _Oh hell, just let's get this over with. The sooner the better._

"Brat?" he's not responding. Ok, I got it. "Deidara?"

"Yes?" he replies not looking away from his plate.

"I'm sorry" I can't believe I'm doing this. He chokes on the food.

"Ekhh.. Wha? Did you say something? I didn't hear you?"

"I said, I'm sorry!" I repeat myself louder. "Happy now?"

He grins and crosses his arms over his chest. "No. I'm not accepting this."

"What!?" my eyes grew wide. Just what is he thinking? I'm coming here, doing something I absolutely don't and he's telling me that he's not _accepting_ this?

"If you want me to forgive you, you'll have to earn this. Simple 'sorry' doesn't satisfy me. Hmm."

Now he's done it! I'm still trying to remember Pain's words and keep my cool though.

"Then.. what would satisfy you?" I'm asking calmly, though I'm boiling inside.

He smirks. I know that devious smile. He's up to something bigger. And it includes me! Gods, spare me…

"I… will be your master for the whole day, and you'll do whatever I tell you to."

_What the fuck?!_

"You're going over the top, Brat!"

"Fine." He washed his plate and went out. "See you on our next mission, _Sa-so-ri_."

I notice the lack of 'danna'.

_Just what is he thinking? Want make me his fucking slave? _

_Pain is gonna give my human parts to Zetsu if I don't fix it_. I sigh.. _This is going to be pain in the ass…_

(Little did Sasori know how literal this sentence could become…)

And so I'm sitting at my workbench trying to repair my broken puppets. Damn Brat and his twisted mind. I can't focus on my work at all. At least I managed to calm myself.

_Well.. there's nobody in the base, so they wouldn't know if_… Nah, what am I thinking? If I only knew what that brat is up to… _But it's just one day… Shouldn't be difficult… But, it's about my fucking pride, damn it!_ I'm gonna make that brat regret that. Yes.

I could ponder over it for hours. I doesn't make sense. _I'll just do it and make the Brat keep his mouth shut about it. Yes. And besides…_ I can't deny that I am actually a little curious about his creativity… A tiny little bit.. _Maybe he'll make me… Oh, no, I hope that didn't cross his mind. But on the other hand…_

Luckily the way to his room is short. I'm starting to remind Zetsu in my head. _Let's just do it, and forget it. Yeah._

Knock.

"Come in, Sasori."

Sigh.

"What did you want?"

_This is so fucked up…_

"I agree…"

"To what?"

"I'm gonna do whatever you want for the whole fucking day, happy?"

His grin is so wide that it could cut his face to halves.

"But if anybody knows about it, I'm gonna make you sorry, and even Pain won't help you" I finish putting my most dangerous face.

"Sure thing. It's gonna stay between us."

That look again. I'm beginning to worry…

***

"Here's your breakfast, B.. Deidara.." I need to bite my tongue to not call him by the nickname that suits him best. Honestly, he's such a brat.

He turns around in his bed, still sleepy. He looks so adorable while sleeping. And more importantly, he's not talking. Well, that's not entirely true. I heard him moaning something. And some part of me says that I don't want to know what it was.

"I thought I told you.." he finally opens his eyes, sill a little hazy from his dream, "to call me Master."

I still can't believe I'm doing this…

"Yes.. Master."

"Good."

He lifts himself up, the sheet falling on his legs revealing well-build chest and abs. And a tiny bit of the skin under his hips, where some underwear should be... I didn't know he sleeps naked… _Damn.._ Have I just spent a little too long time… staring at him? I look up on his face. _Shit, I have…_ The look in his eyes tells me everything. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose?

"Aren't you eating?" he asks smiling.

"No, I had my breakfast earlier… Master."

I'm already getting crazy with this. And it's only just began! Damn.

He eats fast.

"That was good, thank you. I'm gonna have a shower now" and with these words he just stands up, don't even bothering to cover himself up, and simply goes to the bathroom.

I can't stop myself from staring. He's got such a nice ass, after all… He stops and turn around. Damn, he caught me again. He smirks and closes the bathroom door without a word. I must admit, Deidara talking all the time is irritating, but Deidara not saying anything is… even more irritating. He lives me with this suspicious smirk to my own assumptions…

***

The rest of the day was almost bearable. He disappointed me, I must say. His demands weren't such a drag I thought they would be. Which of course doesn't mean I'd like to repeat such day any other time. Being for his every call and listen to him all day was painful enough. Luckily the day is almost over.

***

"I suggest you take a shower now" he says. "You've got fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting for you in my room, hmm."

_A shower? _

"Yes, Master."

I have no idea what he's up to this time. Ok, I do have one, but I have no strength to even think about it. I'm pretty bored, to be honest.

The room looks different when I'm back. The window is curtained. The only light coming from candles standing all over the floor and shelves.

_Quite a romantic atmosphere…__Hey wait. Romantic?_

Deidara sits on his bed, leaning on his elbows, one leg bend, it's ankle resting on the other knee. He's only wearing his boxers. Well, at least he's wearing something. His eyes watch me form up to down with that suspicious look.

I notice that one of his hand is slightly moving. It's chewing some clay and then spit it out. Deidara begin to mold it between his palms. He's looking at me all the time and I feel like I'm naked. His gaze piercing thorough my body. He smirks. When he finally speaks I don't like it at all.

"Strip" he demands.

"Excuse me?" I can't believe my ears.

"Take your clothes off, hmm."

"No."

"C'mon Sasori. Be a good boy and do what your master says. Or I won't accept your apology."

_Has he just said that this whole day would go on waste? __Crap! Ok, just a few more hours. What is he gonna do anyway? Rape me? _

The very thought sends shivers down my spine. Maybe it won't be so bad after all?

I begin unbuttoning my Akatsuki cloak. Slowly. Clip by clip.

Finally there's no clips left and the cloak slide down my bare shoulders and falling to the floor. I'm standing motionless for a while.

"Continue" he says.

---

**hihi.. I couldn't resist to stop this here ;P you can call me a meanie now**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Haha I can feel the power :D Oh well, I'm just a _little_ meanie... Right? ;)  
**

**Here you go, dears :) Is that what you've been waiting for? ;P**

**---  
**

I kick off my shoes and remove the leg warmers. I know now that there's no stop to this. I begin undoing my pants.

He's watching me intently all the time like he's eating me alive. His pupils dilate and the hunger in his eyes grows in every removed piece of clothes. Well, there's not only a hunger that grows, I notice.

I slide my pants down and take them off. The last thing is my underwear. I move my hands to take it off too.

"Stop" Deidara halts me.

"What is it, Master?" I can't help but smirk. His exciting is now very well seen. "Didn't you tell me to take my clothes off?"

"I told you to do as I say, hmm."

He finishes molding his clay and throws it on the floor. The hand seal makes the little figurine grow. It looks like a chair. It is a chair. A dentist's-like one.

"Sit" Deidara orders.

I obey. The chair is surprisingly soft and comfortable. And warm. Probably because he was molding the clay so long. _His hands must be warm as well.._

As soon as I sit down and place my hands on the arms, my limbs are immobilized by clay wrapping itself around my forearms and calves.

"You were a good slave today" Deidara says moving closer. "I want to play with you for a while, hmm."

He gently touches my thighs with the tips of his fingers. I shiver. He moves his hands up, stopping at the edge of my boxers.

They are warm. Or maybe it's just me..

He then bypass my clothed region and rest his hands on the chair's arms. He leans forward nuzzling my neck. I can feel his hot breath against my skin. I take a deep breath inhaling his scent. He smells like vanilla and lemons. Sweet and fresh.

I feel something wet caressing my neck. Deidara gives me a long lick from the collarbone to the ear. My body seems to move on it's own. I tilt my head giving him more access. He licks across my earlobe and whispers:

"I see you like it, my slave, hmm."

I can feel myself getting goose pimples all over my body. He places butterfly kisses down my neck and on my heart box.

My eyes flutter shut.

It's like I suddenly became extra-sensitive. Every little touch of Deidara's soft lips is like a fresh liquid wax on my cold skin. It burns my flesh to the core, making me hot and trembling.

I want more.

I'm not going to tell him that though. At least I think so…

Deidara frees one of my hand form it's clay prison and moves it to his mouth. He looks me deep into eyes and licks my index finger, swirling his tongue around it. Then he takes my middle finger. The two digits are soon suck into his mouth. He moves them slowly in and out still looking at me with these hungry eyes.

I'm mesmerized. I can't stop myself from watching this skillful tongue dancing around my fingers. I wonder how it would feel somewhere else..

_Shit!_

Quick peep down my body ensure me that Deidara's ministrations have already produced the effects. My boxers are so damn tight..

_Fuck, he didn't even touch me there…_

Deidara's eyes go after mine and he smirks placing my hand on the arm, cuffing it again with clay.

He moves closer, his lips now inches away from mine.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one enjoying this, hmm" he whispers and captures my lips with his.

I close my eyes instantly. His soft skin on mine feels so good, I don't want him to ever move away. Soon I can feel his tongue running across my lower lip. I melt. My mouth is open and Deidara's tongue slides inside. I let him explore me for a while. He probes every inch he can reach, tickling my palate and massaging my own tongue. I don't need much encouragement. I begin battle with Deidara's wet muscle. He doesn't let me win easily.

I feel sudden coldness on my skin. I shrug this off though as the passionate kiss keeps me distracted. I win the tongue battle and Deidara pulls away, leaving a trickle of saliva connecting our mouths. He smiles a little moving away. And then down to my… naked totally exposed and fully erect member.

_So he did take my boxers off meanwhile…_

I can't ponder on it too long though as Deidara's tongue touches the head of my cock. I clench my fists as the sudden wave of pleasure shoots through my body.

I look at him. His eyes are watching me, shining. He gives me one long lick form the base to the tip, sending jolts of electricity up my spine. His mouth then are wrapped around the head and he sucks me gently, his tongue is swirling around.

I struggle in a vain attempt to move my arms. If only I could entangle my fingers in these golden locks, set them free from this stupid ponytail…

He seems to read my mind as one of his hands unties the ribbon and his hair cascade down his shoulders and my thighs, tickling me softly.

Deidara's tongue continues to give me sweet caresses inside his mouth. I'm closer to my orgasm with every suck he gives me. I can hear him inhaling deeply and the next second the head of my cock hits the back of his throat. My eyes shut themselves instantly, my toes curl. I'm almost there. Just a little bit longer…

And then he stops.

I give him almost angry look. He smiles.

"What, hmm?" he asks wiping his mouth. "Do you want our fun to end so quickly?"

If only my hands were free, I would so pull him back on this beautiful hair of his and make him finish what he started. But I can only watch as he moves closer again, pecking my lips.

He won't be graced with my taste this time. My lips are screwed shut as I glare at him impatiently. He moves his head down to my hear box, kissing it.

I gasp.

_Why the hell should this part of me be so sensitive?_

The next thing I can feel is the pressure around the base of my penis, and I instantly coming to my senses again.

_That brat put the cock ring on me!_

I clench my teeth. He lifts his head to meet my eyes and whispers:

"You're not coming now… my slave."

He bits my lover lip gently. I struggle once more.

It's futile.

My anger slowly disappears giving way to vulnerable frustration.

"If you acquit yourself well" Deidara speaks "I'll let you have you pleasure."

I wonder what he's talking about but it soon becomes clear as he stays up and takes off his boxers.

I can't help but to look at his dick standing proudly between his legs before he moves closer, kneeling on the chair, grips my hair and said organ is shoved into my gaped mouth.

I almost gag at first, but then he withdraws almost completely letting me catch my breath. His hand on the back of my head prevents me from moving backwards so I decide to give it a try.

I run the tip of my tongue shyly around the head looking up at Deidara's face. He watches me as I let the head slide into my mouth again and give him a gentle suck. I begin to like it. I take more of him into my mouth, sucking harder, never stop looking up. His eyes are half lidded, his mouth open. I smile inwardly at the control I have over him right now. I can give him ecstasy, or I could…

The painful throbbing from my own cock washes off my malicious ideas in an instant. If I carried them out, he'd probably have me stay at the gates of heaven till morning, never let me inside.

I can feel Deidara's fingers clenching around my hair. His breath become erratic. I suck him harder, grazing my teeth against the sensitive skin on his cock. He's close. I can taste the pre-cum and feel pulsation. I think about my own aching need as it becomes almost unbearable.

He pulls my head backwards by my hair. I shut my eyes at the sharp pain.

He decides to finish by himself. A few more rough jerks and he comes all over my face, chest and stomach. My eyes open slightly. He leans over the chair, panting, his head bent down.

I can't resist. I lick some of his come form around my lips while he's not looking. He tastes… good...

I feel so dirty.. filthy..

It's thrilling...

The painful sensation form my cock driving me insane. The thought about what else he's going to do to me making my inner muscles pulsing. I can't take this any more. I need release. I need it so badly I'm ready to…

"Master.." I whisper, my eyelids falling shut. "Please… take the ring off me... "

He lifts his head, looking at me. I know he's smirking with triumph even though I'm not looking.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you.."

"Please.. let me come... Master.."

"Look at me" he demands. I obey. He gets closer.

"How badly do you want it?" he whispers in my ear. I can feel the jolts of electricity running down my spine. He licks me teasingly with the tongue of his hand-mouth.

"Ahh… Please, I need it so bad.. I can't take it any more.."

"Mm.. you're begging so nice.. Seems I can't resist you now.. Hmm."

He moves his hand to the tool of my torture. _Yes.. take if off.. Oh.. Please.. Take if off…_ I watch his hand intently begging inaudibly. He finally ends my torture and quickly removes the ring. I come almost instantly. My whole body tensing from the intense wave of pleasure.

"Ahhh…." I can't suppress the moan escaping my lips as I bend my head backwards entering the land of total bliss.

That was intense. I feel exhausted.. My whole body trembling as I'm coming back to reality. That brat.. I can't believe he makes me feel that way. I look at him..

If I was able to blush I certainly would now. My come is splatter all over his chest. He looks… beautiful. Like.. an art work.

"My my.. You made quite a mess.." he says straddling me, and having my head closer to his chest by pulling at my hair. "Clean it now."

I take a lick of myself from his hot skin. It's weird. But at the same time.. strangely exciting.

When I'm done with cleaning him he jerks my head backwards.

"Nicely done, my little whore.." he whispers smirking.

_What?_

"I'll reward you. Though you look so delicious.." He licks my face off his come. I close my eyes. As soon as I do my memory gives me vivid pictures of this skillful tongue swirling around my cock. These thoughts making me hard again.

He notices, of course. His ass is rubbing against my growing erection. He moves his hips a little faster smirking against my cheek.

"I see you're ready for the round two" he says and lifting himself form me, moving behind the armchair. He pulls out something. I can't turn around and see. This is making my body shiver. _What else?_

He's back soon, standing behind me. The next thing I can see is darkness. He blindfolded me!

The clay restrains are removed only to be replaced with another ones, leather I suppose, with chain attached to them. He pulls on the chains making me stand up.

"Come on, my slave. Follow my voice, hmm."

I'm following, but the little trip soon is over as I meet the wall. He attaches the chain to it, lifting my hands up above my head.

"It was so nice to hear you begging like a dirty little slut. But now.. You are not aloud to speak. Not single voice can pass your lips.." he moves closer, his lips brushing my ear, "or I'll punish you."

I'm shivering instantly. I can feel the blood rush in every single part of my body.

"Do you understand, slave?"

I nod.

"Good"

He kisses the way from my neck to shoulder. Gentle at first, then becomes more rough. He bits me. I can smell the metallic scent and I know he drew blood. I bite my lip don't dare to let any voice escape my throat.

One of his hands finds the way to my cock. He's touching me almost too gently. I can barely feel him. This making me crazy. I buck my hips forward hoping that he stops teasing.

He does.

But he also stops touching me at all, aside form kissing. He kisses the way down my spine, slowly, taking his time.

I want to scream. I can feel his hard-again dick touching my ass. I wriggle in my restrains desperately trying to get more contact. He moves away. If I could, I'd cry form frustration.

Suddenly I can feel him again. He attacks me form every side possible. His lips are kissing my neck hungrily, one of his hands squeezing my cock, the other one groping my ass. I bite my lip harder barely suppressing a moan.

Something wet and soft finds its way to the head of my shaft.

_Oh, fuck.. the tongue…_

His other hand also let its flexible muscle out. It slides between my buttocks and..

_Ah…_

It licks the ring of muscles and soon I can feel it entering me. It feels so weirdly good. I want more. The tongue is moving in and out. Moving inside of me caressing my inner muscles. I can't hold it. It feels so wonderful having him touching me like this.

"Ahh.." I can't withhold the moan this time, and I bit my tongue instantly.

But too late.

He stops. I can't feel him anymore. Anywhere.

"I told you not to let a sound, whore.." he speaks with a harsh voice and I know I'm screwed.

Next thing I can feel is a sharp pain across my ass.

"Your punishment, disobedient slut.."

He whips me again.

Then again...

And again...

I can feel my skin tearing. My perfect delicate skin. I shut my eyes tight. Not that I can see anything if they're open anyway.

My body hurts. But it's not the sensation I'd call pain. It's more like... I imagine, the feeling a runner experiences when he's just a few steps from the finishing-line. An aching ecstasy.

Every single slash makes my body fight more fiercely against my mind, try to distract it.

I can feel the cascade of endorphins running through me. I'm trembling. I'm going insane.

This is too much. Instead of feeling pain my body fills with pleasure with every strike. My cock is throbbing painfully again. I'm already on the verge of my climax.

Deidara must have seen my struggling, 'cause he stops when I'm almost there and in a split second he's inches away. I can feel his breath on my shoulder and his hand sneaking to my front. I expect the cock ring again but he squeezes the base of my shaft with two fingers instead.

"You want to come again already?" Deidara breathes in my ear. "Where's your self-control slave?"

His other hand slides between my buttocks again and he begin massaging the tight entrance, still wet from his previous action, with his finger.

"I expected you to entertain me a little longer."

He slides one finger inside me.

"It was so nice to see you trembling.."

The digit in my ass is moving slowly, probing.

"..struggling.."

He withdraw his finger only to push in again the next second. This time there's two digits.

"..desperate for release.."

I can feel my knees weaken. The fingers inside me are moving slowly in and out. Stretching me. Probing around. Massaging my inner muscles. The discomfort and little pain I felt at first disappeared completely. It feels so good I completely forgot about Deidara's other hand squeezing my dick. My whole body is melting. I lean against the wall pressing my forearms and forehead to it.

I need more. More of him inside me. I don't dare to speak though. He didn't tell me I can yet. I feel like I could die if he stopped this again. I spread my legs more trying to give him a better access, transmit my needs without words.

"You can speak, slave" Deidara says and gives my back a long lick between the shoulder blades. "Tell me.. what do you want? Hmm."

He inserts another finger, opens me wide.

"Ahh.." I'm suddenly lacking of words. I can only gasp as he thrust his fingers inside me.

"What is it?" he asks squeezing the base my cock tighter. "You don't want anything? Should I stop then, hmm?"

"No.." I inhale sharply.

"No?"

"Don't stop M..Master.. ahh.. Oh… Dei..dara.." I can't suppress a loud moan when he touches the one extra sensitive spot within me. I need to grip my chains to prevent my body form slumping to the floor. I don't think I can take any more of his teasingly wonderful caresses.

"What do you want?" he repeats his question.

I open my mouth hoping that my voice won't fail me this time.

"F.. fuck me… ah.." I manage to say as he continues to hit my prostate with his fingers.

"Didn't hear you.." he whispers.

"Oh.. fuck me, Master..." I'm trying to speak louder "Deidara.. I won't you.. ah.. inside me.. More.."

"You missed one important word."

"Please, please.. ah.."

He retreats his hand immediately and the next second I have his dick inside.

"Ah.. Deidara.. mm.."

"Yes.." he whispers as he pulls out and thrust in again. "Moan my name, hm. Scream it."

I obey. I can't control my voice any more anyway. It seems like he has a complete control over my body now. He continues to thrust.

Too slow.

I know he's doing it on purpose. He want to tease me more, though I know, from his fast and shallow breathing, that it must be hard for him. If I wasn't in such a desperate need myself I could use it to regain control.

But I can't. I want more. I do exactly what he wants me to.

"Mm.. Dei.. Faster.. Harder.. Ahh.."

I was right. He doesn't even wait for me to finish and begin thrusting harder. His breath became erratic against my back. He grips my hip firmly with his free hand and I'm sure there will be bruises. I move with him, thrusting my ass backwards. I almost can't feel my body now. There's only a pure pleasure spreading across every living cell. I'm standing on the edge. Only one thing keeps me from jumping into ocean of bliss. Deidara's hand squeezing me tight. I'm on his mercy. He's slamming into me with full force. Every thrust sending intense wave of pleasure though me.

Suddenly I feel even better. The jolts of electricity run up and down my body.

Deidara's grip on me loosened. But not enough to send me into heaven yet. He is keeping me on the verge a little longer.

And then his hand begins moving alongside my shaft, stroking me fast.

I don't last long. I come hard crying out his name and spilling myself on his hand and the wall in front of me, I'm drifting away into state of pure bliss.

I can feel my inner muscles pulsing and contract around Deidara's cock inside me. He thrusts a few more times and fills me with his come. His head falls on my back. We're both panting heavily.

After a few moments he pulls out. I feel strangely incomplete without him inside me.

He unfasten the chain of my handcuffs form the wall and I fall limply to the floor.

"You're forgiven" he says after calming his breath.

I move my hand to take off the blindfold and look up at him. He's leaning against the wall. His eyes are closed. A small satisfied smile is dancing on his rosy lips. His whole body is glistening from a thin layer of sweat. His golden locks are falling loosely on his shoulders.

He's simply gorgeous.

"Brat" I speak smirking defiantly. He looks down at me, before I finish earning a sly smile, "you're art sucks.."

"If that was your attempt to make me fuck you again, it won't work this time, hmm" he says putting on his boxers. "You have to try a little harder... Sasori no Danna."

_So _"_danna_"_ is back, huh? _

_Why do I have the feeling that it won't last too long?  
_

---

**2****nd**** AN: So? It wasn't that kinky after all.. Well.. I just had those various ideas in my head and couldn't decide which one to use to make it go smoothly. So it ended up like this. And besides it's such a fun to write sex in first person, I should do it more often :) I almost felt like it was me instead of Sasori there (though I don't have a penis *checks just in case* yeah, I don't ;P).**

**Big thanks for all of you who read, reviewed and faved this :* I'm so glad you liked it :)**

**p.s. Check out the sequel, it's called "Drug" ;)**


End file.
